Halloween: La enfermera y el vampiro
by daianapotter
Summary: Miedo… eso era lo que sentía. Esa era la fría sensación que le recorría la espina dorsal. Durante todo el día, había tenido la sensación de que alguien la observaba desde las sombras… y lo peor de todo es que tenía el presentimiento de que lo conocía. No sabía porque, pero lo hacía. Fic atrasado (como siempre) de halloween. Fic Ichihime, somos canon :D!


**Muy buenas gente ^^ Daianapotter reportándose una vez más^^ La verdad es que iba a comenzar con mi opinión con respecto a las últimas novedades en Bleach y algún que otro comentario sobre las nuevas idioteces de los IR ardidos (no todos los IR están de esta forma) pero, sino sería muy largo y prefiero dejarlo para el "no fic" que hice así que lo actualizaré ahí.**

 **Tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso pero la verdad es que estuve ocupada con la Universidad y no me daba mucho tiempo para escribir. También he decir que empezaré a escribir el fic para el Ichigo yakuza así como el fic de navidad que ya tengo más o menos una idea y para el fic de San Valentín que de este sí que lo tengo casi todo planeado (habrá un ligero Renruki dando vueltas). Y ahora paso a contestar los review del fic "¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

 **Guest:** **Buenas^^ si, tengo pensando para el Ichigo yakuza que sea más celoso ^^ tengo pensados a byakuya (que también lo usare para el fic de tanabata). Y los IR ya algunos se pasan de tarados ya diré en el otro no fic porque lo digo. Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^**

 **Ady92:** **Buenas cielo siempre bancándome aunque no sea tu fandom gracias ^^ (aun así me debes esa actualización de fuego negro ^^ es mi favorito de lantis y lucy pero te esperaré porque sé que estás ocupada ^^). Y sí, tenés razón, algo light para mí^^ Aunque estaba más enfocada en la declaración y que Ichigo no me saliera muy OOC ya que él para temas de amor es medio (bastante) despistado y denso ^^ Sin lemon? Vos sabes que yo sin lemon no funciono :D y menos si adoro a la pareja :D Y si, el Ichigo yakuza es el próximo que actualizaré (ya tengo como 3 páginas hechas ^^)**

 **Javi Corona :** **Buenas si quita mucho tiempo ^^ Y lo de las verdades a las IR alguien se los tiene que decir, pero igual mirarán a otro costado y dirán que somos idiotas y demás. Yo ya he decidido escribir en mi no fic lo que pienso de las IR y las taradeces con las que salen cada vez… a parte de hacer un par de cosas en face (no me meteré más en sus páginas a hablar ni nada pero si haré otra cosa) Por cierto, en el review a la historia de "tu amo y señor…" dijiste que te gustaría un ichigo profesor y una Orihime alumna. Estaba pensando en que ichigo este casado con rukia pero ya no la aguanta más, se muda a karakura y ahí conoce a hime y se harían amantes te gustaría así o con otra historia? (sería un one shot tu pedido ^^) obviamente sería celoso y posesivo xD Espero con ansias tu fic del sol y la luna versión ichihime y el amor de dos enemigos (siempre son geniales estas :D)**

 **Angelasdm** **: me alegra que te haya gustado^^**

 **Nico Centurio: Buenas ^^ me alegra que te gustara^^ y no importa si es largo (cuanto mas largo mejor ^^) Si, la vida en pareja de ichigo y Orihime debe ser hermosa^^ yo me lo imagino muy dulce con ella en privado ^^ pensar que mi princesa ya no estará más sola ains ains ^^ y si, en realidad Ichigo iba a ser más dulce que como terminó saliendo… pero como dije en las notas de autor el ichigo yakuza estaba haciendo acto de presencia u.u**

 **Ichihimefan 26** **: Me alegra que te gustara^^ y si :D somos canon les pese los que les pese a las IR haters :D!**

 **RandyICFCFY** **: me alegra que te gustara^^ aunque me sigue sin convencer del todo el lemon ya que lo importante del fic era la declaración de ichigo^^ que espero me saliera bien porque él es muy denso para temas amorosos. xD**

 **Solcito93: porque lo hice algo apresurado ya que lo importante era el cumple y la declaración de ichigo xD Sigo esperando la traducción xD**

 **Dawn Yoshiro** **: Buenas de nada^^ me alegra que no te molestara el mp y como te había gustado el otro pensé… bueno lo peor que puede pasar es que me mande freír espárragos xd**

 **Lifebeautiful** **: joooo y eso que este lemon es más suave que el anterior xD Sip ^^ yo me lo imagino en la intimidad super dulce con hime :D Me alegro que no saliera OOC ^^**

 **AlenDarkStar** **: oh gracias me alegra mucho que te gustara^^ me pareció tierna la idea de un Ichigo todo nervioso ^^ y lo de hime con las donas fue por los fanart de neko que amo como dibuja^^ me alegra que gustara la escena :D a mi me pareció graciosa y disfrute mucho dibujándola ^^**

 **Maid of eternity** **: te debo reviews! ****Esta semana estoy ocupada pero a partir de de la otra tendré más tiempo y te los iré dejando^^ Bueno el del cumple de hime atrasado y este también para no perder la costumbre xd Ah si las haters están como locas y cuando apareció lo del editor y la historia que contó del nene que lo ayudó a seguir dios como se pusieron… juro que aunque no fuera IH me encantaría el final por el simple hecho de verlas rabiar después de cómo se han portado con el fandom IH durante tantos años.**

 **OriHimeko-chan: Bueno pero este era más dulce que el otro ichigo que hice xd y te aseguro será más dulce que el ichgo yakuza xd**

 **LadyBry** **: Buenas me alegra que te gustara^^ estoy segura que durante las noches en algún momento a ichigo le sale algo de la actitud shirosaki jeje Y si, hime tuvo una infancia difícil, una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella es que a pesar de todo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro cosa que muy pocas personas podrían hacer si hubieran estado en su situación. Otra de las razones por la que odian a hime es porque ella "se mete en la relación romántica entre ichigo y rukia" estoy segura que si hubiera estado enamorada de ishida no recibiría ni el 80% de todo el odio que recibe por parte de las IR. Me alegra que te llame el ichigo yakuza ^^ personalmente odio el ulquihime, adoro a hime y no le perdono a ulquiorra todo lo que le hizo ^^**

 **Yui Aishimasu-Hiro:** **buenas^^ bueno te contesté por privado con un testamento pero para hacerlo corto acá… venganza para no vender? Sabrá esa tipa que un tomo de one piece o naruto vendí veces más que bleach? De verdad se cree que porque el último tomo de bleach no se vendiera bien la SJ quebraría? Sinceramente hay que ser ridícula e ignorante.**

 **SamuraiCFCFY:** **me alegra que te gustara ichigo y que quedara en personaje ^^**

 **Kaori.991:** **creo que era en la parte de la fullbring por la estética de hime. Y si, siempre me hizo gracia porque a hime cuando la ve no le dice nada y a rukia la saca a patadas xD**

 **Sin más que añadir les dejo con este especial atrasado para halloween ^^**

 **Bleach no me pertence sino al gran Tite-sama que no hace más que trolear a las IR una y otra vez y ellas siguen mirando para el otro lado golpeándose el pecho y diciendo que tenían razón ellas jeje Yo solo tomó prestado los personajes ^^ Agradezco a OriHimeko-chan que me ayudaría con los errores ortográficos^^**

* * *

Miedo… eso era lo que sentía. Esa era la fría sensación que le recorría la espina dorsal.

Durante todo el día, había tenido la sensación de que alguien la observaba desde las sombras… y lo peor de todo es que tenía el presentimiento de que lo conocía.

No sabía porque, pero lo hacía.

* * *

Desde las sombras podía observarla sin que ella lo viera, siempre lo hacía.

No podía evitar relamerse los labios al verla. ÉL sabía que ella había notado su mirada hambrienta en ella. ÉL veía como su cuerpo temblaba levemente aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien. ÉL sabía el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su cuerpo, el dulce canto de sus gemidos cuando se dejaba llevar, la indescriptible sensación de estar enterrado dentro de ella…

Pero, entonces, vio algo que siempre hacía hervirle la sangre: ese Doctor Ishida. Acercándose a SU MUJER y entablando conversación con ella.

Ishida Uryuu, hijo de Ishida Ryuuken - director y dueño del mejor hospital privado de toda la región-.

Sabía que ese hombre estaba interesado en ELLA y que estaba tratando de salir con ella. Pero cada vez que quedaban siempre pasaba algo… de eso se encargaba ÉL. Sin embargo, esta sería la última vez que se acercaría a SU mujer.

A los ojos del desconocido el doctor estaba pasando el límite cuando tomó uno de los cabellos de su presa y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la joven enfermera. Esto provocó que ella se sonrojara y mirara hacía otro lado… concretamente hacía la zona oscura y aunque no vio nada sí pudo sentirlo una vez más.

Enojo. Rabia. Instinto asesino… lujuria.

Orihime no pudo evitar temblar levemente y decidió alejarse un poco de su compañero de trabajo. Ishida iba a decirle algo pero entonces, apareció su asistente para informarle al peliazul que se lo requería en cirugía. El hombre no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de resignación. Antes de seguir a la recién llegada, Ishida le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin decir una palabra más siguió a la recién llegada.

Orihime, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar y se quedó ahí mirando el sitio donde se fue su amigo. No le había desagradado el gesto, pero algo le decía que el no era quien tenía derecho a hacerlo… pero si algo sabía… es que esa sensación de miedo se incrementó. Algo había hecho mal… y estaba segura que ese "algo mal" era justamente ese beso que acababa de recibir.

El desconocido por su parte, estaba a punto de ir a buscar a ese humano y matarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Aprendería lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con lo que era SUYO.

Pero ya lo haría más adelante, ahora mismo enfocaría su atención en la joven enfermera pelinaranja y hechizantes ojos plata que lo habían embelesado desde la primera vez que la vio. Ya era casi la hora de salida de la joven.

Y eso significaba… que era la hora de la cacería…

* * *

Orihime no quiso cambiarse en el hospital. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, quería sentirse segura. Y así es como salió del lugar con dirección a su hogar: aún con su uniforme rosa de enfermera, medias rosas claro hasta más arriba de sus rodillas y gorito rosa.

Ya era de noche, y en las calles no se veía un alma… de repente, escuchó un reloj que marcaba las 12 de la noche y entonces escuchó otro ruido… Se giró en esa dirección y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a una bandada de murciélagos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Orihime, no perdió el tiempo y echó a correr. Sin que se diera cuenta su gorro se cayó haciendo que su pelo quedara suelto.

Unos segundo después, en ese mismo lugar que cayó el objeto, el mismo desconocido que la estaba observando momentos antes en el hospital, dirigió una de sus manos al suelo para recoger la prenda de la enfermera y se la llevó a su nariz y olió el dulce perfume que desprendía. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre… desde luego, una de las partes más excitantes era la caza de su presa.

Con una sonrisa lasciva el joven pelinaranja envió un mensaje a sus murciélagos para que siguieran molestando a la muchacha. De esta manera, Orihime, al no poder ver bien hacía donde se dirigía, iba llegando poco a poco a una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Y, entonces, tan de repente como habían aparecido esos bichos se fueron. Ella quedó desconcertada y enfrente de una antigua casa que tenía la apariencia de una pequeña mansión pero que claramente se encontraba abandonada.

Quiso retroceder pero notó como chocó contra algo duro que le impidió seguir retrocediendo.

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba. Y, sin saber cómo, ya no se encontraba en la entrada sino en una amplia habitación: todo el lugar parecía ser sacado de la época victoriana, una gran cama con sábanas de seda ocupaba el centro del lugar, un gran tocador, sillas y muebles de gran calidad y antigüedad. La sala se encontraría en penumbras si no fuera porque había velas a lo largo y ancho de toda la habitación.

Y, entonces, fue cuando sintió el aliento del joven en su cuello. Segundos después, sentía pequeños besos que eran posados en su delicado cuello y que provocaron una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo: sus pezones se endurecieron debajo de su ropa y su sexo comenzó a palpitar lenta pero inexorablemente. Cerró los ojos y junto sus piernas, pensando que, de esta manera, podría evitar que su intimidad palpitara más. Pero pronto comprobó que su "estrategia" no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Su acción no hizo más que reír al joven, que comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello. Ante esta acción la joven no pudo evitar lanzar pequeños suspiró de placer. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir un gran calor por todo el cuerpo. Su mente se estaba nublando por el deseo.

\- Me hiciste enojar hoy cuando te vi. No volverás a ver a ese doctor Ishida nunca más, princesa. Nadie toca lo que me pertenece – le susurró de forma sensual pero también amenazantemente el joven.

\- Yo… yo no soy… de tu propiedad. Ni… siquiera lo… conozco – intentó sonar decidida pero no pudo evitar hablar entrecortadamente y gemir. Ni tampoco pudo evitar que echar su cabeza parar atrás ocasionando que el desconocido se riera quedamente entre beso y beso.

\- Por supuesto que eres mías, tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu corazón lo saben – le respondió con una sonrisa – Déjame que te lo demuestre – le dijo en un sensual susurró que volvió a hacerla temblar de excitación.

Sin decir nada más, dirigió sus manos a los pechos de la joven y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente por encima de la ropa. Orihime quería evitar que los gemidos escaparan de su boca pero era imposible; quería tratar de apartar las manos del desconocido, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse; su cuerpo deseaba seguir recibiendo las atenciones que ese hombre le proporcionaba.

El desconocido sonrió descaradamente ante las reacciones que provocaba en la joven y dirigió su boca al lóbulo de la oreja donde lo mordisqueo juguetonamente – sabiendo de antemano que era un lugar erógeno de la joven -.

\- Pa… ra… por… - intentaba pedir, pero no podía. Sus súplicas eran débiles y, en cambio, salían traicioneros gemidos de sus labios.

Ichigo sentía como su miembro se endurecía y estaba deseoso de adentrarse una vez más en la cálida, suave y estrecha caverna de la joven. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más pero también quería que ella sufriera aunque sea un poco del tormento que le provocaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Sin esperar más tiempo, besó los dulces y tiernos labios de la joven acallando sus gemidos. Adoraba esos labios, era adicto a su suavidad, dulzor y sabor desde la primera vez que los probó. Ésta, era la humana que lo había convertido a Él, señor de las tinieblas, en su perrito faldero. Y lo odiaba. Ella es quien tendría que arrastrase y suplicarle que la tome y no él buscarla a ella. Pero, el destino, maldito traidor, había querido otra cosa. Había querido que esa humana, con sola una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con el mismo sol, lo encandilara de tal forma que no podía escapar. Y tal vez… él ya no quería escapar.

Pero eso no significaba, oh no, que no fuera a hacerla sufrir.

Con esta intención en mente, besó con más ahínco a la joven; metió su lengua en su boca para explorar cada rincón de la joven. Orihime se sonrojó violentamente por la acción del joven pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo. Sabía que cualquier intento por escapar sería en vano. Y si era sincera consigo misma, no estaba muy segura de si quería escapar. Estaba muy confundida. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y sentía como si fuego líquido recorriera todo su cuerpo, y los besos y atenciones del desconocido simplemente no la dejaban pensar con coherencia.

Orihime sintió como, por un momento, las manos del joven se detuvieron por unos segundos, más no así el beso. Entonces lo notó: la parte de su ropa de enfermera que cubría sus pechos era hecha trizas por el joven. Ni siquiera el sostén había sobrevivido.

Ahora sí, su asaltante rompió el beso no sin antes lamer su labio inferior y darle un pequeño mordisco de despedida dejando los labios de Orihime temblorosos por las atenciones recibidas. Fue entonces, que por unos segundos, vio el rostro del desconocido y volvió a sonrojarse al apreciar lo apuesto que era: tenía el pelo naranja como ella pero más claro; ojos rojos pero intuía que su color original era otro y un bello rostro.

El joven comenzó a lamer el cuello de su presa una vez más, haciendo que Orihime volviera a cerrar los ojos y volteara su rostro a un costado, mientras amasaba con sus grandes manos el busto generoso de la joven. Fue entonces cuando sintió más profundamente que una descarga eléctrica la recorría por entero. Y notaba como su parte más intima cada vez se humedecía más… hasta notaba como sus jugos se iban deslizando entre sus piernas. En su interior se estaba formando una deliciosa pero dolorosa presión que en cualquier momento explosionaría.

Ichigo dirigió una de sus manos a la intimidad de la joven y rió por lo bajo al comprobar por encima de la ropa intima de la joven lo mojada que estaba.

\- Estás muy húmeda aquí abajo no es cierto – dijo esto riendo. Segundos después el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo gemir más profundamente.

\- Por favor… pa… - pero no pudo continuar con su súplica pues un el dedo del medio del joven se había metido en medio de su raja (aún por encima de su ropa interior).

\- Tu cuerpo lo está pidiendo a gritos pequeña. Que te tome duro y sin contemplaciones.

Orihime quería protestar, pero no pudo, el dedo del joven dejo de jugar por encima de la tela y se metió nuevamente en su interior haciendo que la joven soltara un grito de sorpresa entremezclado con un gemido de placer. Se quedó jugando con su raja, pasando su dedo medio de arriba abajo y su pulgar jugando con su clítoris; su otra mano seguía atendiendo a uno de sus pechos: masajeándolo o pellisquéanlo. Pero llego un momento, que Orihime ya no podía con tanto placer…

\- Correte para mí, hermosa – fue todo lo que le susurró. Entonces, agarró su ropa interior y tiró de ella haciendo contacto con su clítoris y provocando la liberación tan ansiada por la joven mientras ella gritaba de placer.

Orihime se sentía desfallecer pero satisfecha y su respiración se encontraba entrecortada. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente por la explosión de placer que había sentido. Jamás supo que su cuerpo pudiera sentirse tan bien. De repente, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó lentamente al suelo de rodillas.

Ichigo, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír con evidente satisfacción masculina al ver lo que sus caricias provocaban en la joven… lo que siempre provocaba. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios para poder probar una vez más el dulce manjar. Pronto muy pronto…

\- Tan deliciosa como te recordaba, cariño – le dijo ronroneando – Será mejor que yo me encargué del resto. No veo que estés en condiciones para tomar vos las riendas. Aunque la vista es hermosa cuando estás arriba mío marcando el ritmo y dejándote llevar por la pasión del momento.

\- No… yo… nunca… - intentaba decir pero seguía algo mareada por las atenciones del joven.

\- Oh, claro que sí pequeña. Lo que pasa es que lo has olvidado – le respondió con una sonrisa. Se agachó y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraban cerca de su oído y le susurró – Pronto te haré recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, pero antes de eso quiero divertirme un poco. Quiero liberar algo de la tensión y rabia que sentí al verte con ese cuatro ojos.

El joven se la quedó observando sin decir palabra para darle tiempo a la joven de recuperarse aunque sea un poco. Y cuando vio que ya se estaba recuperando le dijo:

\- Ahora te toca devolverme el favor.

Una vez dicho esto, se colocó enfrente de la joven y comenzó a sacarse cada una de las prendas que tenía puesta muy lentamente y con una sonrisa de depredador adornando sus labios. Orihime no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, su mente le decía que desviara la mirada, "que no era correcto". Pero sus ojos, por más que su mente le gritara peligro, no despegaban la vista de ese espectáculo.

El joven de pelo naranja era verdaderamente un Adonis hecho hombre: un hermoso rostro que hacía suspirar a muchas mujeres, hombros anchos y fuertes, brazos y piernas largas y fibrosas y un pecho muy bien trabajado. Orihime no quería admitirlo pero se le hacía agua la boca.

Y, entonces, se sonrojo más aún cuando vio el miembro del joven: era largo y grueso, podía verse las venas alrededor del mismo, terminando en la punta con una forma parecida a una ciruela.

\- Cómo dije antes, te toca devolverme el favor – le dijo mientras sonreía de costado.

Orihime enrojeció aún más todavía ante lo que insinuaba el joven. No obstante, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una parte de ella – pequeña pero que cada vez se hacía más grande - estaba curiosa y hasta ansiosa de poder hacerlo. Aunque no admitiría que sentía esa curiosidad así que desvió su mirada – aunque con mucho esfuerzo – de la figura del joven.

\- Yo sé que te encanta, princesa. Además lo haces muy bien. No por nada el primer fin de semana una de las sesiones fue como hacer una buena felación – le dijo aún sonriendo ampliamente.

Ante esto, la joven volvió a mirarlo y le contestó:

\- Ya te dije que… - pero no pudo seguir ya que los ojos rojos del joven se posaron en ella y la hicieron sentirse mareada. De repente, sentía una inmensa urgencia en complacer los deseos de ese desconocido.

Ya sin decir una palabra más, tomo el miembro del joven con una de sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente casi con ternura de arriba abajo; la otra la dirigió hacía los testículos del joven donde los masajeo delicadamente. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la joven lamió el miembro de arriba abajo muy lentamente y cuando llegaba a la punta jugaba con ella durante unos segundos y volvía a bajar.

Siguió "jugando" así durante unos minutos hasta que metió el miembro dentro de su boca lentamente. Al ser bastante largo le era difícil, por no decir imposible, que entrara todo entero. Sin embargo, continuó entrando y sacando el miembro masculino lentamente de su boca. Con una de sus manos agarraba el pene para tener mejor soporte y la otra no pudo evitar dirigirse a su propia intimidad.

Orihime ya no sabía que pensar, así que se dejo llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos y era que se satisficiera ella también. Aunque quisiera mentir no podría y su cuerpo volvía a excitarse enormemente y sus pezones volvían a encontrarse duros. Su intimidad volvía a doler y solo sus dedos podían darle algo de alivio… "algo" porque ella sabía que solo podría desaparecer ese hambre.

Ichigo, por su parte, aunque por fuera aparentara estar completamente serio por dentro era otro cantar: las atenciones que recibía su zona más sensible por parte de la joven enfermera estaban a punto de volverlo loco. La pequeña lengua y manos de la joven estaban haciendo estragos en su sistema nervioso y en su fuerza de voluntad. Le estaba costando tremendamente no agarrar el rostro de la joven y ser él quien marcara el ritmo… y de hacerlo… no sería lento… no señor. Era un placer indescriptible el que sentía en esos momentos que se intensificó al sentir su miembro dentro de la cálida y húmeda boca de la chica. Y ese placer creció hasta que llegó un momento que no pudo aguantar más y su cuerpo se liberó dentro de la boca de la joven.

\- Hasta la última gota – le indicó en un susurró amenazante.

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió por parte de la joven que se concentró en realizar la orden. Muchas de sus compañeras decían que no hacían esto porque tenía mal sabor… pero a ella le estaba gustado. Una vez que terminó, Orihime se lo quedó mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No aguanto más, pequeña. Tengo que follarte ahora – le informó el joven poco antes de levantarla del piso y dirigirse con ella en brazos a la cama.

Una vez allí, la colocó con cuidado y apoyo su frente sobre el de la chica.

\- Verdaderamente me vuelves loco, pequeña. Pensar que un príncipe como yo esté pensando todo el tiempo en una humana raya lo ridículo. Pero es como me siento y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo – le dijo en un susurró.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las declaraciones del joven haciendo que su corazón latiese aceleradamente.

\- Pero si hay algo que odio – le dijo susurrándole al oído, pero esta vez, parecía enojado – es ver como se te acercan gran cantidad de hombres, incluso alguno intento hacerte algo pero me encargue de ellos – dijo sonriendo sombríamente recordando los gritos de dolor y súplica de los desgraciados que pensaban abusar de su princesa – pero no podía matar a ese Doctor ya que sería bastante sospecho y es bastante buen médico así que le perdone también por eso… Aunque también sé que es un amigo muy preciado – dijo esto último muy molesto, apretando las sábanas y mirando a otro lado - Pero el beso de esta mañana fue la gota que colmo el vaso – dijo esto último casi en un gruñido.

\- Sólo… solo fue… un beso en la mejilla – intentó apaciguarlo pero parece ser que consiguió el efecto contrario ya que el joven volteó a verla a los ojos y estos se tornaron rojos y brillaban de forma furiosa.

\- ¿A caso no te das cuenta que él intenta cortejarte? ¿Qué él…? – le interrogó muy enojado, pero al final trato de calmarse. Cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió pocos segundos después y la miró muy fijamente.

\- Va siendo hora realmente que me recuerdes, ya no más numeritos con ese doctor – le informó muy enojado y antes que la joven pudiera decir algo vio como el joven chasqueó los dedos y sintió como una mordaza cubría su boca y sus brazos atados con un pañuelo de seda detrás de su cabeza.

Ichigo al ver que la joven estaba completamente indefensa y a su entera disposición sonrió sombríamente.

\- Si… completa y absolutamente mía como debe ser – murmuró más para sí mismo que para Orihime mientras la observa de arriba abajo de forma hambrienta.

La sensación de miedo ante lo desconocido había vuelto pero también… esa excitación al sentirse completamente expuesta ante el joven. Sentía como su cuerpo respondía ante la ardiente mirada del joven: como su zona baja volvía a palpitar impacientemente y como sus pezones se endurecían una vez más y reclamaban la atención del hombre.

\- Es hora… es hora que recuerdes a quién perteneces: ayer, hoy y siempre – le dijo embelesado mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Bajo su rostro y una mano bajo un poco la mordaza. Colocó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la joven poco antes de darle un apasionado beso que los consumió a los dos en las llamas del infierno. Orihime, por su parte, no podía evitar retorcerse de placer debajo del joven y de gemir mientras sentía también como las manos del joven se habían dirigido a sus piernas y las masajeaba posesivamente.

El joven se encontraba como poseído, no dejaba de acariciarla ni besarla. La joven podía escuchar como el desconocido murmuraba "mía, solo mía". Y entonces, fue cuando lo sintió: una mordedura en su cuello. Esa acción desató un torbellino de recuerdos y sensaciones que hicieron sentirla mareada y desconcertada: recordó todas y cada una de las veces que había estado con él, incluida la primera vez; cuando ella tenía 17 años y se encontraba en su último año de Instituto. Él se había hecho pasar por un profesor sustituto. Hizo que se quedara en el aula hasta tarde y fue entonces cuando él se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa para que "no le pasara nada". Pero cuando llegaron a su destino, el joven había demostrado su verdadera identidad e intenciones. Los tres días siguientes no había salido de su casa y había sido "entrenada" por "su maestro, amo y señor".

Él le había dicho que sería muy sospecho que ella desapareciera durante muchos días y como él adoraba la emoción de la caza, cada vez que estaban uno o varios días juntos, él le borraba sus memorias y la caza comenzaba una vez más.

\- Ahora que me has recordado todo será más fácil – le dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo le dio un último beso en el cuello para, poco después, descender lentamente hasta llegar a sus sensibles pechos.

\- Adoro jugar con tus pechos. Estas pequeñas "cerezas" son tan sensibles – dijo el joven riendo mientras las tocaba con las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos y enseguida notó como se endurecían aún más haciendo reír burlonamente al joven y sonrojar de vergüenza a la chica. No obstante, a su intimidad poco le importaba que se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza ya que ese simple gento estaba logrando que esa zona tan vulnerable palpitara nuevamente con violencia.

\- Es una pena que tenga tan poco tiempo, pero tranquila cielo – le informó esto último mirándola a los ojos – ya tendremos tiempo como otras veces donde pasaba el día entero atendiendo única y exclusivamente a estas dos obras de artes.

En los ojos de Orihime se formaron pequeñas lágrimas al recordar como esa "sugerencia" la había realizado en varias ocasiones, generalmente, cuando la retení días seguidos en su casa y por más que ella suplicara e implorara el joven solo se reía, la miraba burlonamente y seguía atormentando a su pecho mientras su parte baja lloraba para ser atendida.

\- No te preocupes, princesa, como ya te dije eso será para otra ocasión – el chico rió al darse cuenta que Orihime recordaba esos momentos en los cuales no atendía sus suplicas. "Y todas las que no atenderé en el futuro" pensó para así el vampiro. "Ese es su castigo por andar coqueteando con el doctor" pero una voz interior le dijo que no sea mentiroso, que no era culpa de ella ese beso en la mejilla. Ichigo sabía que su conciencia tenía razón pero no le haría caso.

Tomó uno de los pechos de la joven y se lo llevó a la boca, donde jugó, beso, lamió y mordisqueo el indefenso pezón durante varios minutos; una mano se dirigió al otro pecho para darle las mismas atenciones que estaba recibiendo su compañero por parte de la lengua de Ichigo. Con una última succión que provocó un ruido de "ploff" Ichigo siguió rumbo al sur del cuerpo de la joven. Bajando lenta muy lentamente por todo su vientre plano hasta llegar a la zona más íntima de la joven.

\- Veo que estás muy necesitada, princesa – se burló el joven mientras la miraba a los ojos. Orihime, por su parte, no podía con la vergüenza y rápidamente cerró sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

Con una sonrisa depredadora y sin decir una palabra más dirigió su vista hasta la intimidad de la joven, lamió un poco la zona por encima de la ropa y, seguidamente, mordió delicadamente el clítoris de la joven.

Orihime sintió como un nuevo rayo la atravesaba despiadadamente. No tardo mucho tiempo en sentir como el joven rompía su braga dejándola completamente expuesta.

\- Siempre he amado el color rosa de tu vagina, es hermosa – le dijo embelesado mientras tocaba con sus dedos los labios inferiores de la joven. Los introdujo lentamente en su interior y pocos segundos después los sacó y los llevó a su boca para degustar su gusto.

\- Tan deliciosa como siempre, querida. Permiteme una vez más disfrutar de este gran manjar – y dicho esto, el joven procedió a hacer lo que dijo: devorarla hambrientamente.

Agarró las caderas de la joven fuerte pero gentilmente sin interrumpir su trabajo. El vampiro odiaba admitirlo, pero era adicto a esta humana: a su cuerpo, a su olor, a su sangre, a su sonrisa, a su mera presencia. ¿Cómo un ser tan poderoso e inmortal había caído ante una simple humana? Los primeros días lo atormentaba pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez le daba menos importancia. Solo el destino sabía porque había hecho esa jugada… pero cada día que pasaba le daba gracias por haberla conocido.

Movió su lengua por el interior de la joven, recorriendo, explorando, haciéndola temblar y jadear hasta que escuchó el grito ahogado de la joven y su boca se llenaba del delicioso jugo de amor de la joven.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios degustando el sabor. En seguida, se irguió y miró a la joven a los ojos y una de las bellas visiones se encontraba ante él: la joven maniatada con el cabello naranja fuego, que le hacía recordar a un atardecer, se encontraba desperdigado en medio de las sábanas, sus ojos que aunque trataban de ocultarlo se notaba la desesperación y necesidad que sentía de ser tomada, su pecho subiendo y bajando por las sensaciones que el vampiro le acababa de provocar.

Agarró su miembro con una mano y lo dirigió a la entrada de la caverna de la joven. Antes de entrar, se entretuvo jugando con el clítoris de la joven con la cabeza de su miembro. Sin decir una palabra, entró de una fuerte estocada al cuerpo de la enfermera. Orihime arqueó su espalda ante la invasión. Ichigo agarró las caderas de la muchacha y sacó su pene levemente de la joven y observó con una sonrisa burlona lo brilloso que se encontraba gracias a los fluidos de la joven.

Orihime vio la acción del joven y no pudo evitar enrojecer ya que era la muestra palpable de su excitación… la prueba de que… a pesar de todo… ardía por ser poseída por el joven. Ichigo era consciente de los pensamientos de la joven. Si fuera otra la ocasión, él la hubiera hecho esperar un poco más, pero estaba en su límite. Sin esperar un segundo más, volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza. Orihime hubiera soltado un fuerte gemido sino hubiera estado amordazada.

La danza más antigua del mundo dio comienzo. Adoraba la estrecha, la humedad y calidez con la que era recibido. Podía sentir como la joven se amoldaba a él y lo envolvía como un guante. Nunca en su vida una mujer lo había vuelto completamente loco como esta joven enfermera.

Seguía agarrando férreamente sus caderas y se movía adentro hacía fuera sin contemplaciones. Ambos jóvenes sentían que por su sangre corría fuego puro y un placer indescriptible que les nublaba la razón y el pensamiento los jóvenes. Una ola orgásmica arrasó a ambos. Orihime sintió como el semen caliente del joven la inundaba. Y unos dientes clavándose nuevamente en su cuello.

Ichigo bebía su dulce, caliente y adictiva sangre. Para el príncipe vampiro no había nada en este mundo que tuviera mejor sabor que la sangre de su amante cuando llegaba al clímax.

Ichigo, cansando se recostó sobre la joven mientras se relamía los labios. Beso su cuello por última vez para cerrar la herida y después la beso a ella. Acto seguido, desató sus mano y le quitó la mordaza.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres así? – le preguntó entrecortadamente. A pesar de todo no odiaba a esta persona y que Dios la perdonara comenzaba a sentir ciertas cosas por el joven que no sabía muy bien como definirlo.

\- ¿Así? Elegante, buen mozo, caballero, amable y tanto más – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ninguna de ellas. Eres arrogante, posesivo, celoso, manipulador… - Orihime no se sorprendió al ver que con cada adjetivo que utilizaba para describirlo, él lo único que hacía era sonreír más y más. Orihime decidió no decir más y simplemente acurrucarse en los brazos de su "amante".

\- Tendría que estar asustada… aterrada. Pero no lo estoy. Sé que me cuidarás y protegerás – confesó suavemente. Cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió lentamente para mirar al joven a los ojos – Deben ser los hombrecillos azules los que quieren que me enamoré de ti y así me secuestras. Soy la única que conoce de su existencia y si no estoy el mundo estará en peligro y entonc… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el joven había posado sus labios sobre los de ella impidiéndole continuar con su historia.

\- Una de las cosas que más amo de ti es tu imaginación – le susurró poco después de separar sus labios de los suyos pero, sin separarse mucho – Pero no es producto de los hombrecillos azules mi deseo de llevarte lejos… - y dicho esto, la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio como los hermosos ojos de color plateado se cerraban lentamente.

Por unos minutos se quedó embelesado mirándola dormir. Poco después, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su rostro.

\- Duerme mi pequeña, mañana cuando despiertes ya no estarás en este ciudad, ni distrito, ni país… Estarás muy lejos de todos a quien conociste… muy lejos de cualquiera que crea que tiene una oportunidad contigo – al mencionar la última frase no pudo evitar recordar al doctor Ishida y temblar levemente de ira – Estarás a mi completa disposición en mi castillo, sin escapatoria… en mi cama – al decir esto último, sintió como su cuerpo volvía a calentarse al pensar en todas las cosas que le haría y enseñaría cuando ella estuviera en su hogar.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo más, el joven bajo de la cama. Volvió a vestirse, excepto su capa. Volvió hacia la cama y con la capa en la mano. Con ella envolvió delicadamente el cuerpo su compañera. Al verla, no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente el rostro de la joven y con la yema de su pulga delinear sus labios.

Pronto… muy pronto sería solo de él.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente la cargo en brazos al estilo nupcial. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la joven y con decisión se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Una vez frente a ella la abrió y una vez hubo pasado el umbral la cerró detrás de sí.

Con su valioso tesoro entre sus brazos el joven comenzó a moverse velozmente – Shunpu era el nombre con el que se lo conocía a esta técnica y solo los más antiguos vampiros podía usarla – para perderse en la noche.

* * *

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado ^^ la verdad se me había ocurrido que este fic lo puedo alargar (en caso de que quieran) a tres capítulos más contando como fueron esos 3 primeros días de los que hablaba Ichigo cuando decía que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos fueron tres días ininterrumpidos en la casa de Orihime. Ya tengo pensado las escenas y todo, lo que si serán algo más subidas de tono y puede que haya hasta bondage… aunque más habrá en el Ichigo yakuza que, si todo sale bien, será el próximo que actualice (en realidad ya tengo como 2 páginas y media y pensado dos o tres capítulos más).**

 **La verdad tengo ideas para muchos fics… pero poco tiempo… ya saben, la Universidad es un ser despreciable y despótico que siempre quiere absorber nuestro tiempo. Las ideas para los fics serían las siguientes:**

 **\- 3 capítulos más de este fic (uno por cada día después del secuestro de hime por primera vez cuando iba al Instituto) Estos capítulos serán más hards dado que este Ichigo vampiro es básicamente puro instinto y amor por la caza. Lo cual no significa que tratara mal a hime… bueno… si un poco de bondage se puede considerar mal…**

 **\- Hacer dos capítulos más de "Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa" donde en el capítulo final SI aparecería kazui.**

 **\- Un fic donde Orihime tiene a kazui pero ichigo no sabe nada de él. Ichigo cree que es su hijo y obliga a hime a casarse con él so pena de perder a kazui. En ese fic que ya tengo varios capítulos en mente así como escenas la mala sería Rukia (esto es inamovible) y cuando digo mala, será una reverenda hija de puta.**

 **\- Un fic parodia sobre todas las "teorías sobre porque no se hizo el IR canon". Este fic, en principio, iba a ser un one shot nada más, pero me fueron llegando imágenes a la mente y, si bien, tiene como base las ridículas teorías IR se termino transformando en un long fic que será bastante angst. De este fic hablaré un poco más en el no fic "we are canon! Somos canon canten conmigo!"**

 **\- No nos olvidemos de los fics de tabanata :D**

 **\- Uno donde Ichigo es un demon y Hime un dulce ángel. Algunas escenas les hará recordar a la bella durmiente xD**

 **\- Un ichigo profesor posesivo y celoso, Orihime su alumna, amante y sumisa. (Idea de Javi corona, ya se me van ocurriendo algunas ideas puede que teng capítulos y puro lemon claro xD Ya que pienso hacerlo bien posesivo y celoso, culpa tuya javi sino lo queres así todavía estás a tiempo xD)**

 **\- Y, por supuesto, el Ichigo yakuza que ya tengo com capítulos en mente. Que sé que más de una lo está esperando. Por cierto, este Ichigo será: celoso, posesivo, a veces hasta sádico pero que con el tiempo irá cambiando con el tiempo gracias a Hime. Con esto quiero decir, que a veces (por no decir la mayoría xD serán escenas de sexo que algunas tildarán de "hard") avisados están.**

 **Por cierto, sigo buscando ideas para el one shot lemon de navidad y el de san Valentín. Así que soy toda oídos. También si tienen alguna idea para un one shot lemon.**


End file.
